the element of life and death (part 1b)
by Lady Sparticus
Summary: Mekios evil plan takes shape PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


Sorry bout the problems in the previous chapter my disk did not save my hole thimg.  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own slayers or anything else. They are the property of   
someone who is to rich and famous to care about what I am writing.  
  
  
The element of life and death  
Part 1 b  
  
They sat down on one of the tables and demanded the menu. The kitchens had   
been warned by the owner so they were preparing every scrap of food they could   
find. Lina and her companions could not wait to start the feast and stoped   
noticing their suroundings in hunger.  
  
In the corner of the room, a new man had entered the inn. He just sat there  
waiting for an opening a way to get closer to the group. Mekio in his   
borowed form was quite the handsome man and in his own opinion the red head   
had no way to resist him.  
  
The large amount of food arrived and the group dug in. From the distance Xellos  
noticed the human that was observing them but even with his sences he could not   
sence anything inhuman about him.So he just decided to investigate further   
the situation later .His mistress had ordered him to protect Lina Inverse from  
a new power and even if she refused to give him more details he knew that if she was   
woried he should be to.He would make sure no on harmed the sorceress until she has   
served her purpose in the plans of the Beast master.  
  
From his view he could see that the girl had some charm and that her life force   
was unlike anything he had ever seen in a human. If he was nice maybe his master would   
let him play with her. Lina saw to the man in the other side of the hall and she   
had to admit she found him to be quite the atractive one. He has long black hair   
held up in a ponytail, small deep green eyes and a taned skine. But She new very   
few man found her to be pretty so she whent back to reality and got back to   
her meal.  
  
As he noticed that the girl gave him some attention he smiled back to her.His  
plan was working and nothing could could help her now. the information they   
got about the cure was false of course and no matter how much she would try   
to resist they were already in his claws. All he had to do now was collect his   
prize. He had chosen his body well, he would have her where he wants her in no  
time.  
  
After the group finished their meal, they went upstairs for a nice warm bath.  
Mekio folowed the men and decided that he would find a way to become a temporary  
traveling companion. So he got into a bath right next to the dumb blond because  
he would most probably be the most social one. The mazoku did not trust him and   
the chimera was plain old anti-social. Why the justice happy little brat was so   
much in love, he did not know, but he knew that the girl would have her hopes   
crushed in the end.  
  
To his suprise, Gourry was the one to start the conversation. They did some small  
talk and he found a way to slip into the conversation his destination.   
The swordsman of course was not suprised by this and they ended up being all  
chummy so he invited him to go on the road with them. When he anounced this   
to Lina she was a bit pissed and the jelly-fish did not have a chance to explain  
his actions until a bit of a beating.  
  
After a very vague explanation, later followed by a more precise explanation  
by Mekio. Witch made quite an effect on the group, especialy on Lina who found   
him more charming with every word. Gourry started regreting his trust in the   
man because he was taking his Lina.There was nothing he could do about it   
without letting his feelings out.  
  
From the corner of the room Xellos was stairing at the scene and narowing his eyes on  
Mekio.He would have to check on the mans nature tonight...Lina was in danger and he was  
not going to let her find out. He just hoped that they would be able to get rid   
of the problem because if he did not, knowing that Lina was major part of their plan  
he would have to get rid of her before it was to late.orders were orders.  
  
They all left for their chambers and they all went to sleep. mekio layed in the   
bed and staired at the ceiling. The human body might be restricting but at least this way  
Xellos could not sence him as being an ennemy and as soon as he gave him the proof that he was   
human, by being sound asleep and leting him scan him he only had to wath the  
frustration in his face.  
  
Around midnight a figure phased into the room only to find a sleeping Mieko.  
he than started to scan him for traces of dark magic...but nothing came of it   
and in a grunt of frustration he phased out.From were he laid Mekio grined at   
the spot were Xellos once stood.  
  
In the next room, Gourry could not fall asleep. all he could do was think about   
how close he was to losing Lina. He had to face her woth his feelings tomorow   
or he had a feeling it would be to late.  
  
The next day arrived and they all got ready to leave. Mekio even payed for them   
witch let Lina believe that he was not only handsome, charming and inteligent  
he was also rich.They got on the road and decided to make some speed to arrive   
at the port as soon as possible. On the way, Mekio found a way to flirt with Lina   
and everyone found that quite anoying. Even the princess was less sticky because  
Mekios public displays of affection were taking over everyone attention.  
  
So to anyone that was not Lina and Mekio the day was very long and anoying.  
The red head was so brainwashed that she did not even complain about the hunger.  
After the sun set Mekio wraped his arms around Lina small shoulders and was   
leading her to a clearing for some star gazing.When Gourry noticed this he   
followed and was only a few minutes behind them. He had to confront Lina now   
or he would lose his chance with her.  
  
They arrived at the clearing and sat down on a large flat rock. Still close   
to each other his grip got stronger on her until it started to hurt. She turned  
to face him but it was to late now. All she saw was empty eyes in front of her.  
Mekio started to glow with a green energy and Lina as well was surounded by it.  
She panicked and all of a suden she could not move or scream anymore.Paralysed  
her energy was being stolen and the last thing she hurd before the world became  
black was Gourry calling her name. She tryed to respond but to late se was lyng   
uncouncious in a dark creatures arms.  
  
Gourry ran towards Lina when he got a bad fealing. he saw a dark creature holding his Lina  
he screamed her name in hopes the others would hear but it was to late, the man phased out with   
the red head and the only thing that was left was an uncounscious Mekio.  
  
He fell on the ground and as the other arrived there was nothing they could do  
for the moment ...Lina was gone.  
  
end of part 1b  
  
depends on the reviews if their will be other parts   
but hoped ya liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
